moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Babar: The Movie/Credits
Opening Logos *New Line Cinema Opening Credits *A Nelvana - Ellipse Production *in association with The Clifford Rose Company *"Babar: The Movie" *Based on Characters Created by: Jean and Laurent de Brunhoff *Story by: Patrick Loubert, Peter Sauder, Michael Hirsh *Screenplay by: Peter Sauder, John de Klein, J.D. Smith, Raymond Jafelice, Alan Bunce *Score by: Milan Kymlicka *Director of Animation: John Laurence Collins *Post Production Supervisor: Rob Kirkpatrick *Picture Editor: Evan Landis *Executive Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Stephanie Sperry, Pierre Bertrand-Jaume, Yannick Bernard *Associate Producers: Lenora Hume, Stephen Hodgins *Creative Conusltant: Clifford Ross *Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith *Director: Alan Bunce Ending Credits *Paris Unit Directors: Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Associate Line Producer: Scott La Barge *Production Manager: Patricia Burns *Unit Managers: Richard Pimm, Alexis Wallrich *Cast **King Babar - Gordon Pinsent **Queen Celeste - Elizabeth Hanna **Isabelle - Lisa Yamanaka **Flora - Marsha Moreau **Pom - Bobby Becken **Alexander - Amos Crawley **Boy Babar - Gavin Magrath **Young Celeste - Sarah Polley **Pompadour - Stephen Ouimette **Cornelius - Chris Wiggins **The Old Lady - Elizabeth Hanna **Zephir - John Stocker **Rataxes - Charles Karr **Arthur - Stuart Stone **Old Tusk - Carl Banas **Croc - Ray Landry **Celeste's Mom - Angela Fusco *Secondary Characters: Chris Andrade, Chris Britton, Scott Brunt, Jason Burke, Katie Coristine, Barbara Mantini, Frank Perry, Chris Robson, Norm Spencer, Lea-Helen Weir *Casting Director: Arlene Berman *Voice Director: Debra Toffan *Casting/Recording Assistant: Merle Anne Ridley *Casting Assistant: Robin Cook *Production Designer: Ted Bastien *Art Directors: Clive Powsey, Carol Bradbury *Character Designer: Cynthia Ward *Designers: Diane Hare, Andrew Hickson, Leif Norheim *Storyboard Artists: Alan Bunce, Raymond Jafelice, Eric Chu, John Flagg, Brian Lee, Arna Selznick, Bob Smith *Layout Artists: John Van Bruggen, Jeff Dickson, Mark Komza, Brian Lee, Armen Melkonian, Dave Pemberton, Lyndon Ruddy, Genevieve Selby, Arna Selznick, Bob Smith, Andrew Tan, Tony Tarantini, Dermot Walshe, John Yee *Character Posing: Niail Johnston *Animators: Greg Court, Mike Fallows, Gerry Fournier, Scott Glynn, Pierre Grenier, Gary Hurst, Larry Jacobs, Mark Koetsier, Arnie Lipsey, Mike Longden, Rick Marshall, Kevin McDonagh, Lynn Reist, Paul Riley, Shawn Seles *Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Claude Chiasson, Tony Egizil, Steve Fitch, Michelle Houston, Weronika Kapelanska, Alan Knappett, Beverly Lehman, Kevin McDonagh, Ron Migliore, Natasha Sasic, Allen Swerling *Effects Animators: Willy Ashworth, Denis Gonzalez *Animation Checkers: Tony Iacobelli, Carole Lyne Lavertue, Susan Mundell, Rob Sadler *Second Unit Animation - Vancouver: Gord Stanfield Animation Limited **Animators: Chris Derochie, Dieter Mueller, Norm Roen, Chris Saubé, Robert Shedlowich, Greg Sullivan, Dan Wagner **Assistant Animators: Venetia Marxer, Olaf Miller, Leslie Rogers, Ron Zorman *Colour Designer: Mary Eklund *Painters: Sarita Baker, Shari Cohen, Bozena Klichta, Susan Mundell *Graphics: Kim Cleary *Camera: David Altman *Production Coordinators **Storyboard - Victoria Shepherd **Design - Mitch Nadon **Layout - Karyn Booth-Chadwick **Animation - Brian Hiltz *Production Assistants: Steve Chadwick, David Baggley, Glen Binmore, Steven Bissonnette, Marc-Andre Bourgoin, Orlando Feliz, Paul Hogarth, Craig Marshall, John Sanders, Erika Strobel *Production Secretary: Hasmi Glakoumis *Assistants to the Producer: Michael Klein, Kate Martin, Cam Smith *Sound Effects Editors: Mac Holyoke, John Baktis, Glenn Barna, Eric Hurlbut, Bruce Robb, Cindy Romanovich *Music Editors: Stephen Hudecki, Peter Branton *Dialogue Editors: Keith Traver, Sue Conley, Stephanie Crawford, Sheila Murray, Annellie Samuel *Post Production Coordinator: Heidi Rotter *Assistant Picture Editors: Karen Saunders, Richard Bond *Transfer & Recording Technicians: Mike Reid, Boris Altshtater *Pre-Production Editors: Darrell MacDonald, Erica Jaudzens, Ken Hurlbut, Ken Bruinsma *Foley Artists: Andy Malcolm, Rick Crosthwait *Re-Recording Mixers: Paul Badail, Keith Elliot, Sal Grimaldi, Dino Pigat *Negative Cutters: Catherine Rankin, Kathy Nicholaichuk *Additional Production Facilities: Studio Brizzi - Films - Paris **Animation Director: Stéphane Bernasconi **Assistant Directors: Isabelle Quenet, Jean-Luc Florinda **Production Director: Jean-Pierre Quenet **Production Assistant: Sylvie Fauqué **Production Secretary: Valeri Ilharragory **Layout Artists: Jean Duval, Vincent Massy, Sean Newton, Jean-Christophe Poulain, Pascal Pinon **Animators: Roberto Curilli, Marc Eoche-Duval, Pierre Fassel, Bruno Gaumétou, Catherine Poulain, Pascal Ropars, Thierry Schiel **Assistant Animators: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Philippe Béziat, Valerie Braun-Paricio, Gwen Delalande-Roche, Jean-Charles Finck, Isabelle Lelubre, Sylvie Pénège, Odile Pérrin, Sophie Rivière, Pierre Sucaud, Patricia Brizzi **In-Betweeners: Jean-François Baud, John Deleani, William Lang, Pierre Lecomte, Colas Mermet, Philippe Saunier, Sylvaine Terriou, Xavier Villez **Animation Checkers: Etienne Longa, Bernard Dourdent **Video Operator: Raphaël Vicente **Xerographer: Evariste Ferreira *Songs & Score Produced by: David Greene for Unlimited Productions Limited *Associate Music Producer: Scott McCrorie **"Elephantland March" ***Written by - Maribeth Solomon ***Performed by - The Nylons, Judy Tate, Debbie Flemming, John Rutledge, Neil Donell **"The Best We Both Can Be" ***Written by - Maribeth Solomon ***Performed by - Molly Johnson **"Monkey Business" ***Written by - Maribeth Solomon ***Performed by - John Stocker, The Nylons, Judy Tate, Debbie Flemming, John Rutledge, Neil Donell **"Committee Song" ***Written by - Phil Balsam ***Performed by - Stephen Oulmette, Chris Wiggins & The Nylons **"Rataxes' Song" ***Written by - Kevan Staples, Marvin Dolgay & Carol Pope for Tambre Productions ***Performed by - Charles Karr *Studio Services: Astral Bellevue Pathé, Eastern Sound, ALC Limited, The Film House Group, Multitrack Recording Systems, Ansara Industries, Sound Mix *Titles: Film Effects *Additional Production Services Provided by: Hanho Heung-Up Co. Ltd. *Business Affairs: Jill Fraser, Sheila Murray-Tateishi, David Basskin *Accounting: Miriam Pokorski, Gisele Zannella, Fred Merritt *Marketing and Distribution Representatives: Stanford Blum, Neil Court, Seth Willenson *A Canada - France Co-production *Produced with the participation of Téléfilm Canada and The Ontario Film Development Corporation and The Centre National de la Cinématographie (FRANCE) *Babar Characters TM and Copyright © 1989 Laurent de Brunhoff *Motion Picture Copyright © 1989 Nelvana Limited and/Ellipse Programme · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos *Nelvana *From New Line Cinema Category:Credits